2015-06-10 - When in Bludhaven
Kon receives a phone call. It's 'body language girl', which isn't normal for him to get calls from, but there it is anyway. Celphones don't lie much. That being said, it's a very short message. Her voice. "Bored. Come over." There's sounds of fighting in the background, which from anyone else would be incongruous. But then, this is Cass here. Superboy considers that for a moment. With it being Batgirl, we're kind of looking at a large varieties of explanations for fighting in the background, but, when a little triangulation of the call shows it was from Bludhaven, that kinda rules it down to 'no, there's actual fighting happening.' He gets changed, leaves his apartment and flies down to Bludhaven, listening out for signs of the girl. Not....TOO hard, really, not with Kon's enhanced hearing. There's a few fights going on, but if you want Cassandra, look for the biggest one. And downtown there appears to be a minor riot going on of sorts. Slinging closer, it looks like one gang. They all have axes of one sort or other, probably their 'brand' that sets them apart. They're all around Cassandra, who is just leisurely taking them out in the center of the crowd. Good thing there's a fair amount of them. She doesn't actually see Kon yet, but she's not in trouble from the looks of things. Superboy swoops down, disarming a couple of the axe brothers. "This is 'bored?'" he asks, raising an eyebrow. Cass looks up at Kon as she spin-kicks one guy in the face and knocks him into a pile of his friends gently enough that they actually DO get back up. She's not just taking them out instantly. She nods, then shrugs, her face looking quite bored actually. "Yes." Talkative as always. Kon raises an eyebrow at the girl. "Okay..." he says, and continues to easily disarm the axe-wielding goons. Cass bangs two heads together, then visibly perks up and jumps up a bit. She points over the crowd, punching another guy right through the heft of his axe as she lands. "Ooh!" She points again, then ducks under an axe that sticks into one of the guy's friends shoulders. She's pointing at a ramen shop that's still open. Superboy blinks, looks at the Ramen shop, then back to the girl, then back to the goons, then back to the girl, then back to the ramen shop. "Really? Ramen?" he asks. He flies around real fast, gathering the goons into a big, ball of axey violence, holding them together with his telekinesis, lifting them one handed. "You guys MIGHT want to consider a new hobby," he says, his eyes glowing slightly at the nearest of them. Cassandra Cain lets Kon take her toys away from her. She wasn't really enjoying them anymore anyway. "Fought them...before," she says, which is probably why they're so easy. "Same moves." She admires the ball for a moment, her lips perking with amusement, then walks underneath it toward her target. "I'll meet you there," Superboy says, giving the girl a smile, then he takes his package and goes to find a police station he can drop it in front of. Cassandra Cain shrugs and goes to tap on the window. The shop keeper takes a bit to be willing to let her in, so she's only just placing an order when Kon gets back. Apparently they don't normally let super-heroes in when there's a gang war going on outside. Is it still a gang war when one entire gang has been gathered up? Kon comes in, quirking an eyebrow at Cassandra, rolling his eyes and giving her a little one armed hug. "She's just hungry, we won't cause any trouble," he assures, and looks over the menu a bit before ordering. Is it really a gang war when it's one gang and a person who'd beating them up? In this case, Cass is pointing at noodles and various ingredients, still wearing her Black Bat mask and everything. There are no other patrons at this time of night, thankfully, but the shopkeeper takes the pair's orders with a bit of hesitance. Gee, why would that be? Kon leans in, whispering to the girl. "You know, if you'd just wanted to grab dinner, we didn't need the costumes, could have just met in New York." Cassandra shrugs, taking her bowl of noodles, and motions to the exit with chopsticks. "I have work," she says. Then she motions to tables and the exit, eyebrow quirking questioningly. The shopkeeper offers Kon his order, then says, "It's on the house if you take her and go, sir. No offense. At all." Kon nods. "I can appreciate that," he says, and fishes out some money, paying the owner. He heads to the door, and glances at Cass. "Want me to just carry you somewhere we can eat?" The shopkeeper puts the money away quietly, hoping for all his life he didn't offend Superboy. Or the crazy girl. This is Bludhaven after all, and both of them are supposed to not actually exist. Just myths. Cass nods, opening the door with her foot as she sips the ramen soup a little. "Always...hungry," she admits, motioning him out so the keeper can close up for the night. Because he's going to now, she can tell. "Where?" Superboy considers, and scoops CAss up, cheating mightily with the telekinesis as he flies off, trying to find a spot clear from the carnage, or at least on the nice end of dangerous. He /could/ fly her back to New York, but the ramen might get cold. Cassandra Cain politely stops eating while Kon is flying. It's not nice to eat when someone else is unable to do so. She looks around, her eyes occasionally looking at Kon himself appraisingly. Kon lands ontop of the highest building he can find, which, in Bludhaven, is fairly high, but not quite 'wind whipping away your ability to speak' high. He sets Cassandra down. "How's this?" he wonders, and fishes the chopsticks out from his jacket pocket. Cassandra smiles at Kon. Not 'grins', it's a appreciative smile. She nods, the words not forthcoming, but she finds a place to sit and eat her noodles. Then indicates beside her with a jerk of her head. Kon sits, cross-legged, next to Cassandra. "So, why'd you call me?" he wonders, looking over at her. "I mean, other than my ability to pick up an entire axe gang and drop them off at the police station in one trip." Cassandra Cain slurps her noodles as Kon talks. Her brow furrows a little, then she wobbles her head a bit thoughtfully. "Bored," she says, though she realizes that's not really an answer. "Maybe...lonely too." Slurp. Kon looks over at Cassandra, patting her back. "I guess your boss doesn't leave you a lot of time to socialize," he muses, sipping the noodles. "But... well, you know, you can just... call and come over or something, you don't have to start a gang war." Cass snorts at Kon's comment, rolling her eyes. She takes her mask off and puts it under her butt, looking out at the night and the city. Huge factories pumping pollution into the air. Sweat shops, poor people all over. "I do not...start them," she says. Down below another fight breaks out as they're speaking, but Cass is happy to not be able to hear it. Too far up. For once, she doesn't have to respond. Kon listens out, glancing down, then looking back to Cass. He sets his food aside, standing up. "Here, you wait here, I'll be right back," he promises, and steps off the building. The fight is broken up, and he returns with cannolis, only gone a few moments. "Is it just part of the 'bat' thing to not know how to take time off?" he wonders. A glance at the food offering elicits another smile, and Cass crosses her legs. The fact that she's sitting close enough to the edge to fall doesn't seem to be an issue. However, she doesn't really answer his question either. Just shrugs. And in the background, Oracle's voice in Cassandra's headset says softly, "I hate to intrude, Cass...but you're needed again." Her body language slumps in response. Then straightens, taking it on again. "No," Kon says, and stands up. "Take a night off, I'll deal with it," he says, and zips his leather jacket up. "Hey, Oracle, I'm taking over for Black Bat," he calls, holding out a hand for the ear piece. Cass smiles at Kon, then puts her hand in his. Then she squeezes it and hugs him with the other arm. She doesn't, however, turn over her ear piece, and does get up to her feet. "Over my dead body," she says, quite clearly and with a confidence that she can back it up. But the thanks for the offer is very real too. "You're sure?" Kon says, giving her hand a little squeeze, probably going to have to help her down from the rooftop anyway. A nod from Cass, and she leans in and kisses him on the cheek. She doesn't pull away, taking a moment to be warm and held. But she's holding him as well, in her own strength. Then she flips her cape with her off hand and says, "I got it," in response to his unspoken assumption. Then she steps off the building, her cape snapping open, and glides toward the next job. Leaving the bowl for Kon to clean up. Of course.